Ron and Hermione: One shot fictions
by ShortyFaillace
Summary: Just like the title says. One shot ficitons on Ron and Hermione. 2nd one up: Come Monday
1. The Reason

A/N: here is the promised Ron/Hermione fics. The first one is The Reason.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so sue me.

The Reason

Hermione sat at the table writing a letter. To Vicky no doubt. Stupid quidditch player. I walked over. "Writing to perfect Vicky are you?"

She immediately retorted. "Don't call him Vicky, he's not perfect and neither are you why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" She scoffed at me. I hate it when she scoffs.

_I'm not a perfect person,_

_There are many things I wish I didn't do,_

_But I continue learning,_

_I never meant to do those things to you._

"Hermione," I decided, "I don't want to fight anymore."

_And so I have to say before I go,_

_That I just want you to know,_

_I found a reason for me,_

_To change or I used to be,_

_A reason to start over knew,_

_And the reason is you._

How I wish I said that. Instead I fought back. "What? And you weren't jealous when I went out with Lavender?" I yelled at her.

"I most certainly was not!" she said, acting offened.

"Whatever Hermione, I'm out." I made my way across the common room and out the portrait hole. She followed me. She ran to catch up with me and grabbed my hand. I ripped out of her grasp and started to run down the hall. She knew she couldn't catch up with me. I turned around and she was standing in the middle of the hallway. Tears ran down her face. I stopped as soon as I was out of site and leaned against the wall. I didn't mean to hurt her.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,_

_It's something I must live with everyday,_

_And all the pain I put you through,_

_I wish that I could take it all away,_

_And be the one who catches all your tears._

I got up and ran to the Room of Requirement, it was a quite place where I could clear my head. Inside I found a bed and just laid down. Eventually I drifted off thinking about what could have been.

_That's why I need you to hear:_

_I found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you._

I heard someone enter the room and lay down next to me. I opened my eyes and turned to face who came in. It was Hermione.

"Oh," she blushed, "I thought you were asleep, I was- I'll go now." She said this very fast.

"Wait Hermione," I said, she turned around cautiously, "I need to tell you something." I sighed. "Look I know I haven't been the greatest guy in the world but, Viktor Krum? Come on you can do so much better than him." Her head was facing her feet, but her eyes were glued on me.

"You haven't been the greatest guy in the world? Well that is the understatement of the century!" she cried out.

_I'm not a perfect person,_

_I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go,_

_That I just want you to know._

"Yeah, but Viktor Krum? He doesn't even live in the same country as you! Come on, at least settle for someone in the same place as you.."

"Like who?" she asked, glaring at me.

"Like me." I said. My voice softened. "I've always liked you Hermione. Ever since you told me I had dirt on my nose." I walked towards her and took her hands in mine. She half-giggled, half-sobbed at what I said. "I love you Hermione, and I always have."

The next thing I knew, she was hugging me harder than I had ever been hugged before, and that's pretty hard. I picked her up and spun her around.

_I've found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you,_

_I've found a reason to show,_

_A side of me you didn't know._

_A reason for all that I do._

_And the reason is you._

A/N: You likie? Then Review!


	2. Come Monday

A/N: This took me for-EVER to write, okay maybe only an hour but still!

Disclaimer: must I keep putting these?

Dedication: To my beta- IF I HAD ONE!

Come Monday

Why did I let her go? Because she wanted to, and I love her so much I guess I have to. Harry's probably aching without his wife too, so I'm not alone.

_Headin' up to San Francisco,_

_For the Labor Day week-end show,_

_I've got my hush-puppies on,_

_I guess I never was meant for glitter rock-n-roll_

_And honey, I didn't know,_

_That I'd be missing you so._

Oh well, I guess I could live without Hermione for four days, couldn't I?

_Come Monday, it'll be alright,_

_Come Monday, I'll be holdin' you tight,_

_I spent four lonely days in a brown L. A. haze _

_And I just want you back by side_

Besides, we all start our jobs as fully trained Aurors (except for Ginny who's a healer) next week, so we will have to spend nearly every waking hour with each other, like we're back at Hogwarts.

_Yes, it's been quite a summer,_

_Rent-a- cars and west-bound trains,_

_And now you're off on vacation,_

_Something you tried to explain._

_And darlin' I love you so,_

_That's the reason I just let you go._

But I still wish she was back. I'm nothing, practically, without her. Harry apparated in. "I'm so lonely without Ginny," he said.

"I know how you feel," I responded. "You want to get a bite to eat or something?"

"Sure."

_Come Monday, it'll be alright,_

_Come Monday, I'll be holdin' you tight,_

_I spent four lonely days in a brown L. A. haze _

_And I just want you back by side._

We came back around six and sat on the couch, watching a black box with a picture inside. Hermione called it a Tele. We only got it for when her parents come. We were bored out of our minds.

_I can't help it honey,_

_You're that much a part of me now,_

_Remember that night in Montana_

_When we said there'd be no room for doubt?_

Harry left about two hours later, and I climbed into bed hugging her pillow. Pathetic, right?

_I hope you're enjoying the scen'ry,_

_I know it's pretty up there,_

_We can go hiking on Tuesday,_

_With you I'd walk anywhere._

_California has worn me quite thin,_

_I just can't wait to see you again._

I heard someone apparate in, Harry must have forgotten something. I walked out to be a good host. It wasn't Harry at all. Hermione was standing there with her luggage at her side. She threw herself at me, hugging me tightly. I returned the favor. "I couldn't stand to be away from you! Pathetic, isn't it?" she asked.

"No, no, I felt the same way." We hugged and kissed, and hugged and kissed.

_Come Monday, it'll be alright,_

_Come Monday, I'll be holdin' you tight,_

_I spent four lonely days in a brown L. A. haze _

_And I just want you back by side._

A/N: not as contemporary as the other one but still sweet, I think. Besides, my mum really likes Jimmy Buffett so I also did this for her not only my NONE EXISTENT BETA!


End file.
